Most physical activities, such as athletics, are games of skills. Skills of the players are developed over long periods of time, aided by the person's natural ability. Other games and tasks require mental acuity, strategy and decision making. These skills also are developed over a period of time and vary from player to player. Many of these games and tasks necessarily incorporate an element of chance, normally referred to by the term “luck”. The element of chance is random, unpredictable and independent of the player's level of skill.
The element of chance most noticeable occurs in the initial position a player receives due to the random order of pieces used to play a game, but also continues throughout a game, such as the roll of dice governing the movement of pieces. Initial position includes the hand dealt to a player in a game of cards, tile distribution and arrangement in tile games such as Scrabble® and Mahjongg. Even when the initial position of a player is unfavorable, the player's skill in maximizing the outcome given the initial position is indicative of the skill level of that player.
It is undeniable, however, that the element of chance has a bearing on the ultimate success of a player. When a player engages in a game of chance and skill over a great period of time, the general level of skill of that player becomes apparent. One example is a professional poker player who demonstrates an ability to having a winning percentage greater than that of other, average players. These players fair well at tournaments and when such players are grouped together, the players fair well against each other.
There is a need for a system to determine a player's level of skill by removing the element of chance from a game.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for determining a player's level of skill in a game having an element of chance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for quantifying the success of a player against other similarly situated players.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a tournament setting removing the element of chance from a game of skill.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the disclosure of the invention.